Technical Field
The present invention relates to delivery of therapeutic and cosmetic substances and, more particularly, to laser-assisted delivery of a substance for a therapeutic or cosmetic purpose.
Description of the Related Art
Many disease states, such as cancer and infections, are treated by parenteral introduction of medication, radiation, or surgical excision with “cold steel” tools. These treatments all have negative side effects, for example, destruction of healthy tissue near the diseased tissue, systemic weakening of the immune system, increased susceptibility to other diseases and infections, production of scar tissue, and extended hospitalization time. Such treatments may also force the placement of a patient in a sterile environment, such as an operating room, with all of the associated costs.
Furthermore, in many cases of cosmetic modification, such as hair replacement, hair removal, introducing new collagen and interstitial matrix substances, and tattoo creation, there are high learning curves and practical difficulties in administering the treatments, each having its attendant side complications and undesirable side effects.